


醺

by Samui



Category: Ultraman Geed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samui/pseuds/Samui
Kudos: 16





	醺

赛罗喝醉了。  
虽然表面一派平静动作也很稳，但猛然冲进口腔的强烈酒气让捷徳知道，面前这个正把自己按在地上进行深吻的对象在此之前必然喝了不少的酒。

不知道是赛罗的小队成立的多少周年纪念，也可能只是单纯想找个借口嗨一把，总之一群人在他们的小基地庆祝了一番，不管对酒精有反应的没反应的都狂喝了一通。最后红莲和镜子喝了个烂醉如泥瘫在桌上还在拌嘴，对酒精免疫的机器兄弟在一旁其乐融融的看笑话，而赛罗，赛罗一手倒着拿着个酒杯，另一手撑着脸，满面平静的盯着那酒杯沉思了半天，突然一拍桌子站起来，宣布自己要回去了。  
其他几人都愣了一下，然后烂醉二人组挥着手口齿不清的说一路走好，詹伯特笑着补充上一句路上小心，结果没想到赛罗刚走出门就面色阴沉地折了回来，詹奈好奇询问之，答曰：“我不记得路了。”  
然后詹奈笑得差点捶塌了桌子，詹伯特捂嘴假装清嗓子实则偷笑（机器人要清什么嗓子），心想也就五分钟前赛罗还在跟那边的烂醉二人组瞎胡闹，自己怎么会期待他这五分钟里就醒了酒，变回一个意识清醒的精神小伙了呢。并且最后承担起了护送赛罗的重任。  
于是这就是捷德打开门后看见的场景了。赛罗握着詹伯特的手臂跟在他身后，像个迷路的小孩儿，浑身的气场沉静而迷茫。而詹伯特干笑两声，交代了一句赛罗就交给你了后便抽出自己的手臂，在三人对峙的尴尬气氛形成前迅速逃离现场。

捷徳失语，呆呆的目送机器人离去，直到那一点消失在视线里才蓦地反应过来，急忙把被晾在一旁的赛罗迎进门。赛罗从始至终一言不发。他看起来有点平静过头了，面色沉稳，眼神锐利，怎么看也不像是喝多了需要人送回家的样子。捷徳心底的疑惑冒着泡泡往上升。  
一心纠结于此的年轻人没有察觉到背后的异样。他想着去找点什么能醒酒的东西，然而手还没碰到杯子就被人一把抓住，已经开始升温的赛罗眯着眼盯了他两秒，突然一把将他推倒在地上，迎着惊诧的目光跨坐上来，然后将一个火热的舔吻送到嘴边。  
原来是真的醉了。  
这个人居然会如此热情地主动献吻。  
突如其来的亲热把捷徳打了个措手不及，年轻人脑袋晕乎乎的被动接受着这难得的热情和爱意，一个叫做受宠若惊的成语在脑海里飘过。  
回想记忆中的前几次亲热，基本不是气氛使然就是以自己主动开始，赛罗平日里从未主动做出过超出勾肩搭背以上的亲密举动，这让他一度怀疑自己这位强大过头的恋人是否是性冷感，又或是自己技术太差——可明明每次做的时候他都舒服到连脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
无论再怎么嘴硬，身体的反应可是不会骗人的。

是的，身体是不会骗人的。所以不管心里再怎么疑惑和惊异，年轻人的身体还是很快就躁热了起来，某些器官也迅速复苏。赛罗本就整个人都快伏在捷徳身上，身体的紧贴让他轻易就能察觉某些隐秘的变化，但他没有停下也没有借机揶揄，反倒是浮现出一丝饶有趣味的笑意，伸手就向下探去。  
捷徳为赛罗无比自然的举动一惊，条件反射地就想起身，抬起的腿却立刻被按了住，他惊慌抬头，对上一双溢满混沌情欲的眼，并不存在的心脏仿佛都沉重的鼓动了一下。  
“赛罗哥……”  
“——不想做吗？”赛罗打断他，双眼直勾勾地盯着他的脸瞧着。  
“我……”  
怎么会不想？又何止是想？他恨不得每天能折腾赛罗八百回。但这样的赛罗太过强势，太过主动，太过反常了，突如其来的热情让他有些不知所措，身体就算再诚实也抵不过那股从心底升起的疑虑和不安。  
捷徳支支吾吾半天也给不出答复，赛罗的灼灼目光几乎肉眼可见的黯淡了几分，但仍未放弃，就只是沉默，几秒寂静后突然低头蹭到捷徳颈窝，声音沙哑地冲他耳语。  
“捷徳，我想做。”  
不是请求，也不是撒娇，语气平静的陈述句，却夹杂着致命的情欲和诱惑。  
……去他（）的什么疑虑不安！！  
所有乱七八糟的想法都抛到脑后，他捧起赛罗的脸狠狠吻了上去。  
舌尖一闯进牙关就受到对方热情的回应，两双唇舌交缠着搅得啧啧作响，溢出的津液顺着嘴角染湿下颌，不时分开的唇瓣间牵拉出暧昧的丝线，教两人都愈发感到燥热。捷徳很快就在这混乱的吻中完全兴奋起来了，炙热的那根抵在赛罗下腹，赛罗也不乱，直接伸手摸下去，把自己的东西也一并握在手里抚弄，鼻息间随着动作溢出难以抑制的轻哼，哼得捷徳心里泛起阵阵像被抓挠似的痒。年轻人于是有些心急的把胡乱抚摸着的手往赛罗身后探，却又被按住，赛罗把自己从那个难舍难分的吻里拉出来，直起身体，一手制住捷徳目的过于明显的动作，一手还握着两人的性器，带着满面潮红露出一个狡黠的笑。  
“我来做，你不许动。”  
说着强调似的把捷徳的两手都撇开，有点小得意的表情像是在说“你就躺着吧，今天老子来主导”。  
年轻人自知没有选择的余地，只能紧张地吞咽了一下，点点头表示妥协，两只无处安放的手只堪堪扶在赛罗岔开跪立着的大腿侧面。  
赛罗本是跨坐在人下腹，此时则为了方便动作而跪立起来，一边漫不经心地抚摸着捷德胸口的纹路，一边伸出两指放进口中舔湿，然后绕到身后，在那道灼热的视线下直直的朝后方去了。捷德看着他这一连串动作，脑袋嗡的一下热了起来，甚至开始怀疑是否自己也喝醉了，如果不是酒精让他产生的幻觉，这个平时对情事冷淡得不像话的人怎么会以如此情色的姿态出现在自己身上？  
面前的景色实在太过香艳了，目光所及之处都充满着致命的情色感。赛罗潮红而带着笑意的面庞，覆着薄汗在灯光下微微发亮的皮肤，时不时紧绷的腹部和大腿，探出生殖裂精神地挺立着的性器，还有那已经湿润了的会阴，与生殖裂中缓慢地吞食着两根手指的小口……  
换是谁这时候都要兴奋到不能自已，捷德堪堪能忍住不动，喘息却还是变得越来越沉重，双手不自觉地用力抓握手下紧实的大腿，恨不得下一秒就能把这具情色的身体按下来，钉在自己硬得快要爆炸的性器上，狠狠地把他操弄到浑身瘫软。  
“呼啊……”时机正巧，赛罗忽的发出一声低叹。在捷德仍进行着狂热的想象时，第三根手指已经被送入了体内。  
他此前并没有自己做过扩张，（尽心尽力的年下小恋人通常包揽一切准备工作），这是一次完全陌生的探索，他在自己高热的体内摸来探去，岔开手指反复扩张穴口，感受着从偶尔深处涌出的热流浸湿穴璧和指身，脸上和身上都一阵阵地发热。由于刻意避开了那块会让自己失控颤抖的敏感区，快感只会极其偶尔的造访一下，逐渐难耐起来的躯体驱使着他把自己腿侧的滚烫双手扒了下来，捷德随之投来疑惑的眼神，赛罗也不语，抓着人一只手按上自己下腹，粗重的喘了一下，用口型无声地说——  
“摸我。”  
年轻人差点咬到自己的舌头。  
如若不是他对这副身体早已了解得不能更深，对每一个细节和特殊的反应都已熟捻于心，他肯定要忍不住猜想眼前是巴巴尔之类的幻化星人假扮的冒牌货或是哪来的仿制机器人什么的。  
但是毫无疑问，虽然让人不敢相信，但面前的人确实是赛罗，是自己那位宛若性冷感的恋人。  
啊啊、感谢酒精。年轻人的脑子里胡乱的想着。酒精真是个恐怖的东西。

捷徳深呼吸着强忍住那股翻身压上去的冲动，如对方要求的那般活动手指开始触碰他。年轻人滚烫的双手一只在腰腹游走抚摸，一只握着柱体抚弄着，不时用拇指按压顶端，引起腰腹的肌肉绷紧颤抖。赛罗明显的在他的触碰下得以舒缓，捷徳却是在一波波情潮侵袭下感觉头昏脑胀，这番漫长的等待仿佛没有终点，但他的忍耐实在是已经快到极限了。  
兴许是被那对蓝眼睛中狂热的渴求与难耐的欲火触动了，赛罗终于开始进行下一步。三指最后抽插一下缓缓抽了出来，青色指身上早已沾满淋漓的水液，接下来那湿润就被就贴上年轻人早已勃发的性器，没有停留的来回捋动了几番，把湿滑草草抹了开来。然后赛罗扶住柱身，抬高了身体，主动把湿漉漉的入口送到侵入者跟前。  
捷徳一片混沌的脑袋里浮现两个字。  
绝景。  
兴奋之余，他能够察觉得到赛罗有些紧张。毕竟是第一次主导一场情事，即使表面一如平常的胸有成竹又嚣张桀骜，但那只撑在他身上微微颤抖的手还是悄无声息地出卖了它自傲的主人。  
捷徳有些触动，想开口安抚赛罗别着急慢慢来，但他马上就说不出话了——赛罗正在缓慢地将自己往下沉。  
性器抵上穴口时赛罗仍是忍不住瑟缩了一下，但下一秒那高热紧致的穴壁还是如期把捷德纳入，从顶部一寸寸包裹的穴肉热情地拥簇而来，久待后突然到来的快感差点逼得年轻人直接缴械，狠狠咬了一口下唇才把那要命的冲动压住。  
而赛罗那边也渐失余裕，咬着下唇吞入一半便停了下来。即使之前用上了三根手指，那粗度和长度和捷德的东西也根本无法相提并论——他的扩张没能作用到深处，那处的穴肉还是太过紧窒敏感，强行突破的话，他不敢保证自己不会发出什么狼狈的声音。  
他只好就着这个深度缓慢动作起来，抬起身体到只留顶部，再向下含入到一半，每次下落都吃得更深一些，在不疾不徐的抽插中彻底把自己打开。等到终于整根纳入，两个人都如释重负般松了一口气。捷徳发出一声满足的微叹，舒适得忍不住向上挺腰，而赛罗为他的小动作狠狠颤抖了一下：这角度本就进得深，捷徳这么一迎，他的臀部甚至能严丝合缝地紧贴在捷徳腿上，体内过分的盈满感几乎要把他给逼出了泪花。  
赛罗愤愤地掐了一把捷徳腰侧，怕痒的年轻人惊呼一声望过来，却又被捂住了眼睛，起了坏心思的人俯身下来声音沙哑的贴在他脸边耳语：“别乱动。”  
于是他真的静止了，出于避免弄疼赛罗的考虑，静静地等待着下文，没想到等来的却是恶意的挑逗。恶作剧者不怀好意地往他耳边吹了一口气才一字一句地开口：  
“你 太 大 了，小混蛋。”  
“……！”  
谁能料到赛罗会说出如此露骨的话，捷徳被这一下撩拨得脸热到快冒蒸汽，他都不敢相信自己的脸可以烫到这种程度。而始作俑者，那个正恶劣地勾着嘴角的醉鬼毫不留情地嘲笑了他，笑得十分嚣张又狡诈，殊不知将来某一天，自己也会被这样压制着、被舔着耳侧调笑“你太紧了，赛罗哥哥”，还要命地为这句话颤抖不已……当然，这都是后话了。  
等醉鬼总算消停下来，擦掉眼角笑出来的泪花，捷徳已经捂着脸半挺尸了，内心又羞又恼又对这样的赛罗喜欢得不行，心想自己真是无可救药。  
捷徳挺在那神游天外，小脑袋里反复播放今天赛罗的各种出格举动，忽然感觉一阵舒爽得吓人的紧致感从下身袭来，急忙挪开手看去，竟是赛罗坏笑着绷紧了臀腿的肌肉，那温热湿润的温柔乡一下变得要命起来，紧紧咬着捷徳还处于过兴奋状态的某一部分，强烈的刺激让他毫不怀疑再多几秒自己就要当场毙命。  
好在赛罗只是抱怨了一句不准走神便停止了这上刑一般的行为，没让年轻人十九年的面子今天就交代在这。  
捉弄也捉弄够了，笑也笑够了，总算该回归正剧了。赛罗自然不会好心地留出给捷徳喘口气的时间，双手撑稳之后便自顾自耸动起腰部，一起一落全顺其自然，时深时浅，或轻或重，混乱而沉重地喘息着，偶尔用力狠了或是撞上敏感点了可能就抑制不住地发出一两声低叫，连着腰腹和臀腿都颤抖着绷紧，夹得捷徳也禁不住发出低吼。  
或许赛罗这次是真的很有兴致，动作间甚至俯身下去索吻，舌尖交缠间黏糊糊的沙哑呻吟漏了出来也不阻拦，撑在捷徳胸前的手还不时抚弄那颜色蔚蓝的计时器，每一举动都新颖得让捷徳感觉仿佛他们是初次亲热，好像在此之前他从未真正体会过身上人的热情。  
捷徳想这可能是他对外露的感情最不加掩饰的一次做爱了。饶是他们第一次冲动而兴奋地撕咬着滚在一起时赛罗也尽可能保持着平静，不发出声音，不主动亲吻，不做多余的抚摸，像是知道那只不过是一次仅会有一次的错误的交合，明明已经负距离的拥抱着他，那份冷静却叫人觉得好像远到不可企及。  
现在这样一对比，简直是像做梦一样……  
内心百感交集，但是再细想又要被看出走神了，捷徳只好先把那些诸多感慨抛到脑后，把心思都放在回应身上人难得的热情上。  
期间赛罗动作没停歇过，没多久腰上就难以避免的泛起酸软，这个体位下全靠自己动还是太费体力，或许不得不把主导权交还了。他停下动作咬了咬捷徳的下唇，忍了许久的小年轻立刻会意，小声询问道我可以动了吗，赛罗点点头，捷徳便马上抑制不住地微微挺了挺腰，整根没入到底，收获一道急促的喘息。  
捷徳实在是憋了很久，压抑许久的冲动一口气爆发，几乎有些控制不住自己的力度，又重又急地向上冲撞，没几下就把赛罗顶得腰腿酥软，失了力地趴伏着一个劲喘息，先前的威风气不过一分钟就被撞得七零八碎。捷徳双手在人胸前腰侧背后游走抚摸，有时不自觉地握着那腰肢向下按，赛罗就要难以承受地颤抖着咬他的肩膀，痛意上来他才赶紧松手，生怕把身上人弄疼了不舒服了，可情欲没顶时还是不经意重复动作。  
恍惚间意识回笼的空隙捷徳停下顶弄去吻赛罗，为他留出一点喘息的时间，亲吻时隐隐有湿热的触感在小腹溢开，伸手一摸竟是一片粘腻，捷徳把身上人撑起来才发现赛罗不知何时已经泄了一回。或许在上次，也或许在上上次被抓着往下按，咬着自己的颈侧发出呜咽的时候。  
捷徳是知道有不应期这回事的，刚想询问要不要休息一会，赛罗却抓过他的手放在腰上，下巴慵懒地一挑，说，我没事，继续。他怔了一下，还想开口，最后一点犹豫却被赛罗故意绞紧内壁的举动打碎，捷徳心想你再这样我要有事了，但还是按耐不住满心的爱意扯着嘴角继续动起来。  
赛罗的身体大概已经叫激烈的快感给浸透了。他活像是个刚从海里捞出来的贝类，里外前后都湿润得不像样，腰软得被人扶住都禁不住往下倒，捷徳一开始动他就撑不住再次伏倒下去，刚高潮过不多久的内壁异常敏感，即使没被撞上敏感点也不断颤抖着绞紧，单单是机械的抽插都让这副身体舒服到连手指都是酥麻的。  
模糊间赛罗觉得自己真是疯了，明明都到了这种程度还在不要命地煽动捷徳，真不怕把自己玩死吗？罢了又想，反正有醉酒这个幌子，捷徳可以当他喝醉了发酒疯，只需再自我催眠一下，他今天可以尽情放纵自己。  
“哈啊……！”恍惚间被顶弄出一声没能咬住的呻吟，他干脆顺势也不忍着了，放开嗓子在捷徳耳边低低地叫，时而只有喘息，时而被顶得太重发出闷哼，时而又因为敏感点被刺激而拔高声调，声音情色得自己都快认不出。  
捷徳像是那声音被刺激到了，原本还有所顾忌的动作一下像失了理智似的粗暴起来，头脑发热的，一次次都往最深处撞往敏感点上蹭。快感爆炸般浸透了四肢百骸，赛罗叫他顶得说不出话，前液一个劲流得两人小腹到处都是，穴肉也痉挛似的不断的收紧。捷徳察觉他似乎又快到了，头昏脑热间粗喘着问可以射在里面吗，对方却已经没有余裕回答，他们在堆积至溃堤的快感里混乱地吻到一起，捷徳最后按着身上的腰肢又深又重的冲撞数次，终于在一次紧绷的震颤中满满的射进了赛罗体内。

两人几乎同时到了最高潮，满身是汗精疲力尽地互相搂抱着休息，赛罗的轻颤好一阵才彻底平息，捷徳轻抚着他的腰腹帮他舒缓紧绷的肌肉，缓缓地尽量不刺激到赛罗地把自己退出来。动作间黏糊糊的液体顺着性器牵拉着流出，在身下以一种淫靡的触感蔓延开，迟来的害臊让他脸上又火烧似的热起来，眼神都有些躲闪着不敢往下看。  
但清理总归是要做的，捷徳躺了会还是硬着头皮起身，尽量目不斜视把累坏了的赛罗抱进浴室，没想到又遇上更大的挑战——赛罗两腿敞开往浴缸一坐，腿间挂着精的淫靡景象瞬间就一览无余的展现在眼下，再想到自己一会还要用手指探进那沾着白浊红肿的穴口清理里面的残余，精力过旺的年轻人几乎难以抑制地，迅速地，又硬了。  
然而赛罗肯定是受不了再被折腾一番了，捷徳红着个脸连忙解释，试图和自己老二撇清关系：不用管它，一会就没事了，你好好休息。赛罗把他的反应看在眼里，轻笑一声，伸了个懒腰舒展身体，然后懒懒的倚到浴缸边，对捷徳指了指自己张开的嘴。  
像是在说，不是还有嘴吗？  
！！？？？  
小伙子一下被撩炸了，语无伦次地把拒绝重复了三遍，再三强调真的不做了要他好好休息，落荒而逃似的转身就跑去调水温，留赛罗独自在浴缸里笑得发抖。

（最后清理中还是让赛罗用手做了一次，捷徳暗下决心再也不内射，不然事后倒（丢）霉（脸）还得是自己。

—————  
第二天清早赛罗悠悠转醒时，正好捷徳做了早餐端进来。  
两人无言对视了两秒，捷徳看着他迷糊的样子故作镇静地咳了一声，送上一系列诸如哪里痛吗有没有不舒服想喝点什么的关心，末了补上一句，以后不要再喝那么醉了，话语里满是经历了许多的沧桑。  
赛罗还在迷糊，一句没应，等捷徳转身离开去拿喝的时才悠悠说了一句，我才没醉。

捷徳刚转出卧室门口，当即就抓着餐盘宕机了。

-FIN-


End file.
